Do You Love Him?
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Ray's return re-ignites the feelings of two agents. A TIVA story. Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS. I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Love Him?**

Ziva David entered the bullpen. Tony looked at her, and then did a double take. "Ziva?" he stood up, "What are those bruises? Who hurt you? I'll kill them personally." Ziva shook her head, "I fell over." Gibbs snorted, "Ziva? What do you take us for? Who did it?" He and Tony looked expectantly at Ziva. "It was Ray," she whispered in a small voice, looking at the ground, "He got mad. Punched me in the neck, and threw a dictionary at my head, where my bruises are. He just slammed out of my apartment."

"Why didn't you call me?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked at him, so he corrected his sentence- "Us. Why didn't you call us?" "I don't need protection. I am an assassin. He wants a reaction; I won't give it to him." Tony shook his head, and without warning, hugged her. She clutched to him, before breaking off, not wanting to show weakness.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged, and Ray entered. He saw Ziva and smiled. Before he could reach her, however, Tony charged forward. Grabbing his collar, he pushed him to the wall. "You hurt my Ziva. My perfect Ziva. You made her imperfect by making her sad. You sadistic freak, you hurt my partner. The only reason you are still alive is because I know Ziva loves you."

"Whoa, back off," Ray held his hands up, "I was mad. But I didn't mean to hurt her." Tony looked as though he was going to shoot Ray, before Ziva put her hand on his shoulder. "Cool it," she whispered. He looked at her, and did as she asked. "Ziva," Ray whimpered, "I'm sorry. Back to normal?" Ziva shook her head, "No." Ray's face crumpled. "No?"

"You heard her," Tony snapped, "She doesn't want someone who hurts her. I'd not let her anyway." Ray's face broke into a grin, "You're in love with her, aren't you?" "WHAT?" "You love her; I've seen the way you look at her. It's not lust, or love. She has bad taste in you. But you still love her, don't you?" "WELL, of course I love Ziva. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Suddenly, Tony realized he'd revealed too much. Without looking at Ziva, he ran. Out of the bullpen. Out of the elevator. Out of NCIS.

"I love him," Ziva spat at Ray, "And it's why I am going after him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Tony, Tony," Ziva called to him in the car park, "Hey, Tony. I'm talking to you!" Her partner whirled round, staring her in the eye. "Oh, hey Ziva. You here to tell me about you and Ray getting married? Or are you pregnant with his child?" he shot at her, "Come on, tell me which."

Ziva flinched slightly, and Tony could see she was severely hurt by his tone. "Sorry," he mumbled. There was an awkward silence, before Ziva finally spoke up. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked him. He nodded vaguely, and pushed her into him, hugging her.

"Can I tell you something?" Ziva asked Tony. He nodded, releasing her from his warm embrace.

"I love you, too," she whispered, "More than anything or anyone. Even with Ray. Even with Rivkin." Tony smiled, pulling Ziva closer, kissing her with such passion; they both swore a mini-earthquake was happening. Their foreheads fell onto each other. Tony panted, putting his arms around Ziva's waist. "Let's go back," she whispered. He nodded, slipping his hand into hers.

Back in HQ.

"You're back," Ray scowled as he saw his ex and her real love holding hands, blissfully unaware of the anger that it had caused in him.

"I told Tony I love him back," Ziva announced to Gibbs, "And we kissed. We also don't care about Rule 12. I'd give up my career for him."

"And vica-versa," Tony put his arm around Ziva, smiling brightly at her.

Ray walked backwards. "You have no idea what's in store for you, Ziva. I promise you will be sorry. Tony, too. Don't worry, I won't hurt him. At least, not physically."

With that, he walked straight out of the bullpen, into the elevator. He was planning his revenge. And this one was certainly not sweet?

**Dun, Dun, Dun. What has Ray planned for our two favourite reviews?**

**Reviews=Me happy!**

**Peace be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**2 Months Later**

It had been that long since the fiasco with Ray. After about a week, the idiot had been forgotten. Tony and Ziva were of course, very loved up. They were constantly next to each other, and both found it funny when Tony almost punched any man that flirted with Ziva. McGee barely tolerated it, and Gibbs found them annoying. However, the others, especially Abby, found the couple very cute. She constantly chatted to them, thrilled they'd finally done what she'd dreamed they'd do for 7 years.

However, things would not always be rosy for the happy couple.

It happened after a very nice evening. Tony had taken Ziva to the very _expensive _Italian restaurant Ristorante Tosca. He insisted on paying, though it cost his half of his monthly pay-check. After a dinner full of expensive champagne and fine cuisine, the couple headed into the car park, bound for Tony's apartment.

Suddenly, out of now-where, two large men grabbed Ziva. She tried to clutch Tony, but was pulled away with blunt force. "HANG ON ZIVA," Tony yelled, "I'm coming for you, baby." He ran forward, attempting to rugby-tackle the biggest guy. He laughed coldly. After a large punch, Tony fell to the ground. Ziva cried out, before being knocked unconscious. Tony staggered upright, but a cold hard laugh and blinding flash had him in the same state as Ziva.

**Sorry, it's so short. The thing is I didn't really want to drag it out; I wanted emphasis on the next chapter.**

**Please review. If you don't, I'll continue anyway xxx**

**Peace be with you xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony woke up. The room was very dusty, and dark, sending the Italian-American into a coughing fit. The tall man in the corner, who looked remarkably like James Cosmo, started laughing. "Ziva?" Tony croaked, "Where is she? Is she okay? You haven't hurt her, have you? I'll kill you if you've hurt my girl." Mr. Big-Man laughed. "You'll find out, "he spat in-between outbreaks of laughter.

After what seemed what hours (and what was actually minutes) Tony was dragged out of his cell. Mr. Big-Man and another large man forced him into a room, and threw him in the door. "TONY!"

"Ziva." Tony ran to his girlfriend, hugging her very tightly. She retracted slightly, smiling. Then, with concern, he noticed a very large bruise which covered half her face. "Who did this to you?" Ziva shook her head, "I don't know. I think it's from when they knocked me out.' Tony looked angered, 'Are you okay, sweetie?" Ziva nodded, and kissed Tony lightly on the lips.

"Awwwww," a familiar voice rippled through the musky air, "DiNozzo's gone all soppy." Ray grinned at the lovers.

"You," Tony didn't let go of Ziva, scared someone would rip her away if he did, "I knew you'd be involved. I have a demand. Let Ziva leave. She's innocent. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me. Not Ziva. Not my Ziva." His girlfriend shook her head furiously, "Save yourself, Tony. I am worthless." Tony gasped, kissing Ziva again, "You're the most worthful girl in the world, Ziva."

Ray raised an eyebrow, "With that you are free to go." Tony couldn't believe his ears. He took Ziva's hand and headed towards to the door. Ray suddenly blocked their path, "Not you, Ziva. DiNozzo you can go. Let's just say this place will be the last place Ziva sees." Tony looked angered, and clutched Ziva close to him.

Then, Ziva was ripped from his warm arms. Tony fought off the men trying to get him out, and ran to his girl. "I love you, Zee. I'll get you out, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do." He kissed her, with more passion this time.

"I love you, Tony," Ziva whispered as Tony was dragged by the armpits away.

**Sorry if it was too soppy for you. I just wanted to highlight Tony's love for Ziva. To make it up to you guy for not updating soon enough, I did two chapters in one night.**

**Peace be with you. xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tony woke up, outside his apartment. For a few free seconds, he remembered nothing. A few seconds more and he thought it was a nightmare. Maybe he was with Ziva, warm in bed, with her laughing heavily at him. Then he realized. His beautiful girlfriend had been snatched away, taken from his grasp in a flourish of heavy arms.

The day went at snail-speed for Tony. Gibbs ran around, calling various CIA agents. McGee mumbled computer stuff, and Ducky ran in and out, mumbling various junk about Ziva's blood group or something. Abby starting crying in the middle of the bullpen, muttering at high-speed that it was the third time Ziva had been abducted, and 3 is unlucky. Tony did the most. He must have got about 5 months of exercise, rushing around. The second anyone, even Moira Grant, the cleaner, had an idea; he rushed off to find them.

Gibbs was extremely concerned. He'd given Tony a prepping in the morning, asking every question imaginable. However, as soon as he'd finished, he slammed out the door, hoping to get back to work.

When he got home, Tony collapsed. Seeing a picture of Ziva and him, taken at Christmas-time, he burst into tears. Tony never cried. Not even at the sad movies- like The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas and Grave of the Fireflies. For once in his life, he'd been happy. Now, it had been taken away from him. Like his mother was taken from him. Like Jenny, like Kate, like his dog Santa who'd died on Christmas Day. "No," he suddenly thought, "It's not about me, it's about Ziva." At that point, Tony decided he would work the hardest he'd ever worked.

**A week later**

Tony sat in the bullpen, bored out of his mind. Then, in a sudden flash of brilliance, he worked it out. He distinctly remembered hearing a phone call. Running to McGee's desk, he quickly located the call from the phone tower. After narrowing down- excluding streets, houses, etc- he finally found a location. An abandoned warehouse about 8 miles down the road. Tony leaped up in excitement, grabbed his coat and rushed out.

He was now the happiest man on the planet.

**Okay, not too long now. Sorry if it's a bit rushed guys.**

**BTW, who loved Engaged Pt.1? It was epic xxxx Next week looks ace!**

**Peace be with you xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Ray stormed in the room, gun in hand. Ziva was there, looking absolutely livid. "Hello Ziva." She looked at him, straight in the eye. Ray suddenly gripped her chin, "I said hello, Ziva!" Ziva smirked, and then spat straight in his face, "And I said goodbye." Ray scowled, wiping the spit of his face. He then suddenly slapped Ziva. Her face snapped to the side, and she immediately retracted into her original position. Ray thought she was going to cry or scream, but she didn't.

"I will give you one more chance," Ray explained, "It's DiNozzo's fault we broke up." "It's not DiNozzo's fault you're a psychotic idiot." Ray scowled and slapped Ziva again. She still didn't react.

Ray left the room, angered that he had not got a reaction. Soon after that, he heard a scream and several low grunts. He rushed back into the room. His minions were all unconscious, and Ziva was grinning heavily. "Ha," she whispered in a low, smooth voice.

That got to Ray. He ran forward, and pushed Ziva against the wall. He grabbed his gun, and pushed it to her forehead. She struggled against his great hands, so he pushed his gun further. Just as Ray was about to pull the trigger, a gunshot was heard, and he crumpled to the ground.

"TONY!" Ziva ran to him, falling happily in his arms. He responded by kissing her passionately, tears free-falling down his face. He scooped her up, twirling her around. "I never lost faith," he whispered. "Neither did I," she responded, before kissing him again.

After about 10 minutes of happiness, the couple decided to go back to NCIS.

"It's nice to have you back, Zeeves," Tony told her. She smiled, and slipped her hand into his.

And as Rick in Casablanca once said: "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**The End.**

**It was nice writing. Also, I have a friend, named MissLozzieB. She's just joined the site, so can you guys please help her out and r and r some of her stories? Thank you.**

**Peace be with you.**


End file.
